User talk:Greg0208
Welcome Hello, and welcome to the ! Thanks for your edit to the Aari Skywalker page. If you are new to wikia, I recommend watching this tutorial about the wiki. The video is a little outdated so if you are still confused or if you need any help please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Bane7670 (Talk) 03:48, December 17, 2012 There are kids on this site. You need to watch what words you use and what you talk about How to make chapters This message is a reply to the comment, SOMEONE HELP ME FIGURE OUT HOW TO MAKE CHAPTERS PLEASE!, you left. The best way to show you is to watch the tutorial video that was left on your talk page, skip to 1:50 in time. If you still need help after, don't hesitate to ask. Hope this helps Wuher MosEisley 14:23, January 10, 2013 (UTC) Conversations via article comments Hi there, I have noticed you are amongst some users that tend to have conversations about ingame stuff, or for some users, have arguments, in the comment sections of articles. I would like to let those users know that the comments section is no place to have a long conversation completely irrelevant to the article itself. To keep in touch with your friends outside of the game, try contacting them through their talk page, or through the community chat. You can still leave comments on articles, but just be sure it is on topic to the article itself. To contact your friends, here is a convenient list of their talk pages to use when you have a message for them, and not for the comment section: Greg, Will, Darek, Kool, Athan, Derek, Gladiator3 Chris, and Nightra. Thank you for reading, and I hope you understand. - Wuher MosEisley 00:16, January 18, 2013 (UTC) Blocked Hi there, you have been blocked for 2 hours for calling admins stupid for cleaning up your spam comments. Offense taken. Wuher MosEisley 22:30, January 23, 2013 (UTC) O.O offense taken why would you do that can't you just say please rethink your comments before posting them or something like thatAthan nightkept1 (talk) 16:56, January 24, 2013 (UTC) You have it all wrong Any comment that is not article related, is spam,contains foul/innapropriate language, and any other reasons for specific cases, get removed for those reasons. If I removed a comment on an article for being non article related, and then if you reply to that saying, "hey, he delete the comment and it was about the page." in the comments of the page, that comment too is not article related and will get removed. If any arguments happen via the comments, it will get removed. If you have any concerns about if I have been mistaken with specific comments, feel free to let me know in my talk page, not complain in the comments, which will get removed. Also, saying nice page, and then talking about something completely irrelevant, and then having conversation over that, is still completely off topic. Wuher MosEisley 17:37, January 24, 2013 (UTC)